pokerangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Poké Rangers Ninja Storm
Poké Rangers Ninja Storm is a fanfic written by Hotrod198. It is set in the Sinnoh Region where his series, Poké Rangers Eclipse, will take place. Poké Rangers Ninja Storm is also based on the concepts of Power Rangers Ninja Storm ''and ''Ninpu Sentai Hurricanger, ''its Super Sentai counterpart. Characters Bruce Carter Age: 19 Color: Red Gender: Male Description: Has greenish black hair with red eyes. Wears a red t-shirt with black jeans. Also wears a white jacket over the t-shirt. Average build. Personality: Crazy, Insane. Outgoing and awesome. Very caring for other people. Pokemon: Pidgeotto and Charizard Hometown: Sunyshore City Gina DiMarco '''Age: '''21 '''Gender:' Female. Description: She's got white skin, has green hair with white streaks and brown eyes. Roughly about 5'10 in height. Has a scar over one eyebrow, and another on her ankle. Wears a blue hoody and white shorts, along with white trainers. Personality: Highly competitive and bossy, but also has a softer side when with those that she likes. She enjoys surfing, and most other sports, including basketball, soccer and tennis. But dislikes to lose. Ranger Colour: Blue Pokemon: Seadra and Croagunk. Hometown: Pastoria City Dylan Lowridge Age: 22 Gender: Male Description: Has black messy hair, blue eyes and white skin. He wears a yellow shirt and baggy pants. He has black joggers. Personality: Can be stupid at times but is kind and carefree. Ranger Colour: Yellow Pokemon: Electabuzz, Sandslash Hometown: Canalave City Villains Dyodine: The main villain behind the series. He wears Deoxys armour. He is seen to know some fighting skills but his true potential is not revealed as of yet. Steelor: Dyodine's right hand man. Completely loyal to him. He is a fusion between a Steelix and Machamp. He is strong but not the smartest of the group. His true power is still to be revealed. Cacargo: He is a clumsy oath who travels along for the ride. He is a Cacturne with a Magcargo's shell on his back. His true power is still to be revealed. Gold and Silver: The two funny people of the series. They constantly argue with each other. Gold is a human with Beedrill armour and Silver is a human with Butterfree armour. Weaponry and Equipment Ninja Jitsu Morphers: The Ranger's Morphers used to morph into their Ranger Suits. Ninja Swords: Swords the Rangers wield. They can also transform into a gun. Tsunami Cycles: The Rangers vehicles used for transportation. Can also be used in battle. Magmortar Cannon: The Red Ranger's prime weapon. Can shoot fire balls and flamethrower's at opponents. Starmie Disc Launcher: The Blue Ranger's prime weapon. Shoots Starmie Shurikens at opponents. Hippowdon Hammer: '''The Yellow Ranger's prime weapon. Can be used to slammed into opponents. Has a Bone Rush mode where they become smaller but there's two of them. Can be used for quicker battle. '''Overheat Cannon: The combined form of all three weapons with the Magmortar Cannon at the front. Earth Cannon: The combined form of all three weapons with the Hippowdon Hammer at the front. Hydro Cannon: The combined form of all three weapons with the Starmie DIsc Launcher at the front. Episodes Category:Poké Rangers Series